1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a sideless collapsible frame lampshade wherein two upper and lower circular frames are utilized as the top and bottom structural elements on which a pliant material is installed and held taut by means of a middle frame that reinforces the separation of the upper and lower circular frames to thereby form a collapsible lampshade structure that does not require lateral frame members.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Current conventional lampshades are fabricated of a hard material uititarily formed into a certain shape or of rigid materials that function as frame members on which a pliant material is installed to construct lampshades of various shapes; as indicated in FIG. 1, FIG. 2, FIG. 3, and FIG. 4, the conventional table lamp 10 has a socket pipe 12 projecting from the center of a lamp base 11 and the lampshade 13 is comprised of a lower circular frame 131, an upper circular frame 132, and a plurality of lateral frame members 133 distributed in between and conjoining the two upper and lower frames; a support ring 134 is situated at the center of the lower circular frame 131, with a plurality of the coupling frame members 135 conjoining it to the upper circular frame 132; a pliant material 14 enshrouded over the two upper and lower frames and, furthermore, draped over the lateral frame members 133 to form a permanent lampshade 13 structure; the support ring 134 of the said lampshade 13 is directly sleeved over the tip of the socket pipe 12 and thereby installed to the lamp base 11 to complete the assembly of a table lamp 10 structure. In another conventional table lamp 20, the socket pipe 22 projects from the center of a lamp base 21 and a tubular U-shaped fixture 23 is supported in a saddle mount 211 horizontally inserted through the lower extent of the said socket pipe 22 and the said fixture 23 is of a narrow gauge and bent into curve, with a stud 231 disposed at the center of its top extent and insertion ends 232 at the bottom two sides such that the insertion ends 232 of the said fixture 23 can be placed into the saddle mount 221; the lampshade 24 is comprised of a lower circular frame 241 and an upper circular frame 242 and a plurality of lateral frame members 245 distributed in between and conjoining the two upper and lower frames; furthermore, a support ring 244 is situated at the center of the upper circular frame 242, with a plurality of coupling frame members 243 conjoining it to the upper circular frame 132 and then a pliant material 25 enshrouded over the two upper and lower frames and, furthermore, draped over the lateral frame members 245 to form a permanent lampshade 24 structure; the stud 231 at the top of the fixture 23 is inserted into the lampshade 24 support ring 244 to complete the assembly of a table lamp 20 structure. Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 4, the said pliant material 14 and 25 is not shown to more clearly depict the internal structure of the said lampshades 13 and 24.
In the structures of the said conventional lampshades 13 and 24, rigid materials serve as structural members, with the pliant material installed on the structural members to fabricate lampshades of fixed shape; the shortcomings are that since considerable material is utilized to craft the structural members and, furthermore, the two upper and lower frames must be conjoined together by means of lateral frame members, the greater fabrication process and time involved increases the overall production cost; furthermore, since the conventional lampshades are of invariable shape and physical dimensions, the shipping cubic dimensions are larger and, furthermore, stacking without readily incurring damage is not possible, shipping costs are also higher. In view of the existent technological problems of conventional lampshade structures, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research and innovated numerous improvements which culminated in the successful development of several collapsible lampshade structures that do not require lateral frame members, thereby thoroughly eliminating the drawbacks of the conventional products.
Therefore, the objective of the invention herein is to provide a sideless collapsible frame lampshade wherein two upper and lower circular frames are utilized as the upper and lower structural elements on which a pliant material is installed and held taut by means of a middle frame that reinforces the separation of the upper and lower circular frames to thereby form a collapsible lampshade structure that does not require lateral frame members and, since the middle frame allows for simple assembly and disassembly, the present invention is of an improved structure that minimizes packaging dimensions, reduces shipping costs, and facilitates efficient storage.
To enable the examination committee to further understand the advantageous structural features and innovative content of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the embodiments.